


Lacuna

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's glasses are cleaner but he's still not seeing what he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacuna

"How do you see through these?" Jack's peering through Daniel's glasses and scowling. "I can't see anything."

"Uh… that would be because you're not near-sighted?"

"It's not that; they're just filthy." Jack huffs on them while cataloguing the smudges. When he gets to something anatomically implausible just as he's polishing them on the hem of his T-shirt, Daniel grabs them and jams them back on, flushed with something he decides to label annoyance.

They're slightly smeared from Jack's fingers at the edges but he leaves them that way.

Seeing Jack clearly isn't all that safe when he's in this mood.


End file.
